This disclosure relates generally to occupant egress prediction systems, devices and methods. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a system configured to determine when an occupant supported on a person support structure is going to egress from the person support structure. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.